


Rules & Masterlist

by NatsukiTakama



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Knightfall (TV 2017), Life Is Strange (Video Game), Lucifer (TV), The Flash (TV 2014), Titans (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatsukiTakama/pseuds/NatsukiTakama
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Request are open 

As much as I love write, sometimes I don’t have the brainwave do to that so I thought it could be nice -if you appreciate my work- to send me request. As you may know I already make a masterlist which I update as much as possible. So take a look before sending me something ! ♡ 

Warning : As a student in a law faculty my schedule are pretty tight but I can manage to have some free times on the Weekend be sure I’ll write your request as fast as possible. I started to publish two times a week and I wish to keep this routine.

Here the rules : 

* As multi fandom headcanon I add fandoms quite frequently : be sure your character are a part of those fandoms  
* For now I only write headcanon but soon enough imagine will be included   
* Fluff and NSFW are accepted   
* But I won’t write NSFW situation which involve siblings or minor   
* nonetheless SFW situation with siblings / minors are accepted as long as it’s “ethical”   
* Most of the time my headcanon are gender neutral but if you want a specific gender please write it down on your request   
* This blog is LGBTQ+ free I’ll never judge you so be free to send my anything   
* As a French myself be aware I’ll make mistakes so I apologize I am working on that.  
* If you want something especially let me known with some explanation so I could be sure to write what you want me to do  
* You could send me your request by message or by ask : don’t be afraid like I said it’s a safe place here


	2. Masterlist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning : This could be find on my Tumblr : @NatsukiTakama

DC Comics - Arrowerse 

The flash tv 

Earth 2 Harrison Wells aka Harry   
Headcanon : Being in relationship with Harry

Headcanon : Harry falls in love with you

Headcanon : Being pregnant with Harry’s child Pt 1

Harrison Sherloque Wells   
Headcanon : Being in love with Sherloque but it’s not mutual 

The wells   
Headcanon : Celebrate Valentin’s day with the Wells 

Legends of tomorrow :

John Constantine  
Headcanon : having a crush on John Constantine

Headcanon : Being friends with Benefits with John Constantine but it turns into real relationship 

Lucifer 

Lucifer Morningstar  
Headcanon : Being friend with Lucifer would include 

Marcus pierce aka Cain  
Headcanon : Being Marcus Pierce’s significant other (AU)

Dan Espinoza Aka détective douch  
Headcanon : Being Dan Espinoza’s partner 

Titans 

Dick Grayson  
Headcanon : Dick Grayson falling in love with you

Headcanon : Dick Grayson being a dad

Knightfall 

William de Nogaret  
Headcanon : Being the wife of William de Nogaret 

Gawain  
Headcanon : Being in relationship with Gawain 

Tancrede   
Headcanon : Being in relationship with Tancrede 

Life is strange 

Chloe price and Rachel Amber  
Headcanon : Being friend with Chloe and Rachel 

Assassins creeds 

Arno Victor Dorian  
Headcanon : Being trained by Arno victor dorian 

Headcanon : Arno Victor Dorian falls in love with you 

Series : (insert a character) falls in love with you 

Headcanon : Dick Grayson falling in love with you  
Headcanon : Harry falls in love with you  
Headcanon : Arno Victor Dorian falls in love with you

Series : Being in relationship with (insert a character) 

Headcanon : Being in relationship with Harry  
Headcanon : : Being in relationship with Gawain  
Headcanon : Being in relationship with Tancrede


End file.
